Just us
by BVBMCRlover
Summary: Esme betrays him so he leaves to live in England where he meets Harry. When he goes back to Forks, he has his lover with him... C/H slash. Non-magic on the HP side but everything to do with twilight is still happening. I will update evry Thursday and Tuesday. Enoy!
1. Caught

**Hi, so i decided to start another story. I don't know how it will effect my updates for HahBW. This will be entirley from carlisle's point of view. Here we go...**

I slid out from behind the wheel of my car and shut the door behind me softly, not bothering to lock it as I was only collecting the stethoscope that I had left in my office. I had arrived at work only to realise I had forgotten it. At the first possible moment (my lunch break) I decided to go and collect it. I stepped into the house and noticed that there was an unfamiliar scent in the air. It didn't register as a threat though as it was only a human. I climbed the stairs and headed straight into the study. As I was picking up the stethoscope, I heard a groan, one that to human ears wouldn't have been heard. Curiosity welled up in me. I left the study and just as I shut the door another groan sounded. Ithad come from Edwards room but I knew for a fact that the scent that lingered in the house wasn't Bella's. I pushed the door open to reveal A young man, no older than 25 leaning over another form. I cleared my throat and the human snapped his head up and stared at me in shock before grabbing for his clothes and running. I was not suprised by this reaction as I knew I had a thunderous look upon my usually kind face. Esme sat up quickly and grabbed at the sheets, despite the fact that i had seen her like this many a time. Her golden eyes, shone with guilt as they stared up at me. I didn't wait for an explaination, I just walked into the bedroom we shared and grabbed a suitcase that was left out from a recent conference in California. I started placing belongings into it - clothes, books and other little objects given to me by my family. I carried it down to the car as if it were empty not full. I decided that I would wait until Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were home before I left so I could explain my sudden departure. I sat down at the dining room table and pulled out a novel written by an old friend of mine.

After half a hour had passed I felt a hand rest on mine. I knew that to a human, we would feel cold but to each other we were warm, like humans were to each other. I looked up at Esme who in return gave me a look of sadness.

"Please don't leave, Carlisle." The sadness on her face was also present in her voice. It would usually compell me to hug her and cheer her up but this time I felt nothing because to her, there was no love to be shared between us.

"You can't stop me. The only reason I'm still here is to tell the others. I'm leaving."

"He doesn't mean anything to me! I love YOU!"

"Then why did you do it then? If you love me, why did you hurt me?" A hint of hurt mixed itself into my emotionless voice.

"I-I- I don't know! He was being really nice to me, flattering me and it made me feel human. It just went to far, I guess..." she trailed off, realising that i wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon. She sat on one of the sofas (couch) and I went back to reading my book. an hour and a half later, everyone returned from school. Jasper was the first to realise someting was wrong due to the feelings of hurt and anger in the building. I vaguely wondered whether Alice had seen anything like this happening. I heard them quietly discussing it outside, making sure the others knew before they joined us inside the house. I stood up and walked into the hall to be met with nno greeting but a worried, "What's going on?"

Emmett was the one to ask. i lead them into the living room where Esme was sat, as still as a statue. I made sure not to let Edward see my thoughts, reciting the french dictionary instead.

"Can you all sit down." They did as I asked and before I could launch into my explaination, Emmett repeated his question, "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm, er, going to be leaving and I don't know how long I'll be." Alice was looking at Esme with an upset look on her face as was Edward. They obviously knew what happened. Emmett, Rose and Jasper were still in the dark though.

"Why? Where are you going?" Rose voiced, an annoyed tone to her voice.

"I don't know where I'm going, not yet. I might go to England. Or the Volterra. As for why, well, Esme and I are having some proble-"

"Problems? You call them problems? She bloody cheated on you!" The outburst came from Edward. He had always favoured me over Esme, probably because I sired him. The incredulous tone in his voice was harsh and Esme flinched away from him.

Emmett and Rose were clutching each other, as if reassuring the other that they would never betray the other in such a way. Alice, Edward and Jasper were glaring at Esme.

"Anyway," I coughed, drawing the attention back to myself," I will be leaving about now. I just wanted to explain and say goodbye."

One by one they came up to me and gave me a hug and telling me to call them every now and then. I climbed into the car and drove to the Hosptial where I handed in my notice and telling the receptionist that it was an emergency and I was leaving the country for a long time so was unable to fulfill any 2 week notices. Having finished that, I drove to the airport and walked up to the closest desk.

"When's the next flight to England?" The girl behind the desk searched for an answer on the computer before looking up at me.

"We've got a free seat on the 22:45 flight, sir."

"What about Rome?"

The girl turned back to the computer an tapped at the keyboard before looking back up at me replying with, "The next one that we have a free seat on is tomorrow morning, sir, at 05:00."

I checked the time and saw it was 16:36. I thought about it before smiling at the girl behind the desk. "I'll take the ticket to england at 22:45 then please." I pulled out my card and placed it into the machine. After the transaction was through, I went and sat in the cafe with my laptop. Now I knew where I was going, I could look for jobs. I decided that i didn't want to go back to a hospital. As much as I enjoyed the medical career, helping people and saving lives, I needed to get away from everything to do with my old life. I found nothing that really interested me. Before I knew it, it was time for my flight to leave. I walked out to the plane and sat in my seat, ready for the journey back to my old home.


	2. Meeting

**So, chapter 2. i'm so happy that I got so many follows, favourites and reviews. My other two stories are nowhere near this. I wasn't expecting anything like this. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!**

The flight was long and I spent most of the time reading, trying to decide on what career to venture into next. Teacher maybe? Or maybe I could work in an office. It doesn't sound terribly exciting but it would be relaxing with the routine of it. By the time we had landed, I had decided that an office job was the best sounding option. I had never really done any office jobs and I felt like a break from the almost hectic chaos of the medical field. Whilst I had enjoyed it, I wanted a calm day job to enjoy. I took a taxi to the nearest hotel of decent quality and booked a room for a week. I changed into fresher clothes so I looked a little more relaxed - like a tourist rather than a business man.

I strolled around looking at the various sights and keeping an eye out for job centres and estate agents. I spotted a rather promising estate agent facing the Thames and browsed over the houses on sale in the front window. There was one house that caught my eye. It was a modest two story town house near the centre of London. Normally, that would be an immediate 'no' but there was no Esme to complain about the outdated smile and the lack of huge, exposing windows. The others generally didn't care as long as they had what they wanted for a room. That was another benefit of living alone, I suppose. No having to look for a massive house to keep all our belongings in. Just me and my stuff.

I entered the small building and was instantly greeted by a eager salesman. He smiled as he lead me over to a desk on the right and we sat down.

"So, what can I do for you today?"

"I saw a house on sale in your window that i'm interested in. I was wondering if I could have a look around."

"Yes, of course. which house?"

"The old victorian town house, the one near the city centre."

"Oh, I know the one you mean. We've had a lot of interest for it actually. We can arrange for someone to show you the house on Wenesday if you want? That is the first opening."

It was monday now so I wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Okay. What time?"

"Well, we have an opening at 11:30 and one at 14:30."

"I'll go for the 11:30 please."

He clicked away at his computer before looking back at me and smiling.

"All done sir. Have a nice day." I stood up with a smile and walked out of the door, feeling quite pleased with myself. I had managed to find a possible house on the first day. If this carries on, I'll have a job in no time!

I was heading back to the hotel, not quite concentrating when I bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't concentrating!" I looked down to see a young man, around mid-twenties, on the ground in front of me. He had black unruly hair that went down to his shoulders and framed his delicate face. He had a dainty nose and full red lips. However, his most prominant feature were his eyes. They were a brilliant emerald and stood out against his pale skin and dark hair. I held out my hand and he took it, not even wincing about the cold. I helped him steady himself and he smiled up at me. he was small, only about 5'6 to my 6'.

"Oh, I feel so clumsy today! Bumping into everything! Let me buy you a coffee to make up for it!"

"No, it's fine, thank you." I smiled at his rambling as he wandered off in the direction of a nice looking cafe, obviously assuming I was following. I thought about just walking off, but that was rude and I hate disrespectful people so i followed him into the cafe.

We ordered our coffees and once they were done, we found a table and sat down.

"So what's your name, stranger?" His tone was playful and he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Carlisle Cullen. And yours?" My tone was polite and friendly and made his grin grow even bigger.

"Well, Carlisle Cullen, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter"

**Decided to leave it there. Expect another soon!**


	3. Jobs

**Hi! Chapter 3 here! Hope you enjoy it!**

I later learnt that he was a secretary at a injury law firm near in the center of London, not far from the house I was due to look at. He also happened to mention an opening for a lawyer as one had recently retired. Upon hearing this, I jumped at the chance,

"Is there any chance of an interview?"

"Sure, I'll put in a good word with the boss" He smiled at me and pulled out his phone. I looked at him with a confused expression and he grinned cheekily at me, "I'll need your number, though."

I replied with a charming smile, "Now, why don't I believe that work is the only reason you want my number?"

"Well, aren't you cocky. And I'll have you know that when it comes to work, I am completely professional." But even as he denied any alterior motives, his cheeky little grin had grown, contradicting his words.

I let out a little chuckle and pulled the phone out of his hand, typing my number in and passed it back. I then handed over my phone and he did the same. By this point we had finished our coffees, so we stood up and pulled our jackets on. It turned out that his house was in the same direction as I was headed and that whatever he was doing before our collision was completely lost on him and that he would probably remember the next day.

We chatted about random, unimportant things until we came to a stop outside the hotel doors.

"Well, this is me," Harry looked at me quisically so I decided that I may as well tell him the basics, "Well, ass you probably guessed, i'm American. I flew over here recently and I'm looking for a house and job, hence the interview. Until then, i'm staying here."

"Oh, well, i'll leave you to it. I would offer you a room at mine if I had one. But I don't so I can't. Now, let's get you that job!" He walked off, turning back and sending me a wink. I just waved as I chuckled to myself. What a strange day it had been.

Wednesday arrived quickly and it wasn't long until I was hailing a taxi to the town house I was considering buying. When the cab stopped, I was greeted by a smiley sales woman. Behind her was the front of the house, red brick with a white door. The windows were a good size, not too big as to be exposing, but still able to let sufficient light in.

We walked through into the first room, at the far end of the hall, at the back of the house - the living room. It was a big room, relatively spaceous. It spanned the whole widlth of the house. Contrary to the outside of the house, it was relatively modern. There was a cream carpet and slightly darker cream walls. Opposite the door was a huge leather sofa, also in cream. Next to it there were two patio doors leading into a small garden. Facing the sofa was a huge flat screen, in between, a low oak coffee table. On the far side of the room were cabinets. It was a pleasant, relaxing room and was light and refreshing.

We headed back down the hallway and into the kitchen, which had windows revealing the busy street in front of the house. Next to the windows was a round table and four seats. The rest of the room was lined with worktops, a cooker and a fridge-freezer. There was lino on the floor made to look like tiles and plain paint on the walls.

A door opposite the kitchen lead to a small toilet. Up the stairs there were four doors. The first lead to the large master bedroom. It had a large queensize bed with a table on either side. Facing the bed were two doors. One lead to a wardrobe, the other to an en suite. The ensuite was small but pleasant looking with black and white tiles.

The second lead to a third bathroom, this one bigger than the others anddone up in beiges and dark, mahogany woods. The final two rooms were spare bedrooms, painted white.

It didn't take long for me to make a descision - I wanted the house. I talked to the sales woman and she gave me a sales price. They were going ot sell the house with the furniture and I was more than happy to pay that extra little bit. In the end, the house cost £300,000.

I filled in the appropriate paper work and was told that the house would be legally mine by friday, then I would be free to move in. Now just to wait on that interview. In the mean time, I looked at other law firms and saw two other openings. One was for a personal injury lawyer, like the first. The other was for a criminal law solicitor. I decided to fill in an application form for both, that way, I should get a job.

That night, I arrived back at the hotel feeling rather satisfied and started reading up about law.

**HI! Okay, Carlisle had taken a night course some years ago. he is looking up law now so he is up to date on everything.**


	4. This Is How We Do

**Hi! I know I said September but I finished it and I really needed to post it. So here we go, hope you like it!**

A bleeping from my phone drew my attention away from the screen of my laptop. I looked at my watch and was suprised to notice that it was 11am. I had been recapping law all night. Not that it affected me.

I picked up my phone and opened the text.

_You got the interview. 12:30 on monday alright with you?_

_Harry XxX_

I smiled to myself, pleased that I had gotten the interview. Shortly after returning home, I asked for harry's email address and then sent him my CV to give to his boss. I texted Harry back letting him know that Monday was fine. Today however, I had my interview for the other injury law firm. I quickly slipped into a suit and headed to the interview.

The interview passed quickly and it was obvious that the firm was a small one and was low paid as well. Whilst I didn't need the money, the offices were small and not in good condition. I didn't feel comfortable there.

I left propmtly after the interview and headed back to the hotel. I couldn't wait until the house was legally mine and I could move in. I slipped out of the suit and into something less formal before headinig out onto the streets of London. I pondered what to do before remembering that I had left my car back in Forks. Car shopping it is then.

I hailed a taxi and climbed in, "Do you know of any places I can buy a car?"

The cab driver looked me up and down, taking note of the expesive clothes I was wearing and the designer watch, "Yeah, sure. There is a Fiat place down the road and a Toyota showroom 5 minutes away. If you want more expensive, there's a Ferrari showroom and a place that specifically sells older models."

"Could we go to the porsche garage please?" Despite my calm demeanor, I was a big fan of fast cars.

The taxi pulled over outside the building. it was glass so it could show off all the models inside. I walked in and was met with a smiling sales man who talked me through all the different cars I showed an interest in. It took about half an hour before I settled on the 485 spider. it was a red with a convertible roof. And it was fast. It took about 45 minutes to sort out all the paper work and, with a little extra money, I was able to take it straight away rather than wait a few days like you normally would.

Mony morning came and I was dressed in a smart silver suit. I had my interview at Harry's company today as well as the other firms interview, at 9 am. I climbed into my new car and drove to the first interview. This was better than the last and I was told to wait for a phone call. I checked my watch to see that I had an hour and a half until my next interview. I had moved into my new house over the weekend. It was nice and comfortable with enough room for my books.

On the way to the 2nd interview of the day, my phone bleeped and lit up, revealing that I had recieved a message. Upon arriving at the firm, i checked my phone to see a text from Harry, wishing me luck. I sent a quick 'thank you' back and sat down in the waiting area.

20 minutes later, Harry poked his head in to the waiting room and called out, "Carlisle Cullen!" with a barely disguised smirk on his face. I stood and walked through the door, following Harry as he lead me through the building and into an office. Just as I was about to enter, Harry turned, announced me and then gave be a sharp pat on the arse. I turned to him in suprise and he grinned cheekily, winked and pushed me into the room.

**So, I hope you like flirty Harry. I thought it'd make it more interesting. Oh and I'm using song titles for the chapter names now. I couldn't find a better one than This is How We Do by All Time Low. I'm more focusing on titles than lyrics.**


	5. Firstdate

**Now, I will be posting the chapters on Tuesdays and Thursday but I am going on Holiday for a week and I am not going to get any Wifi on my laptop so I decided to post next week's chapters now. Okay, i've decided to make the company like Hogwarts. Dumbledore is in charge, the 'professors' are the mangers and the students are the odinary workers.**

The room was fairly large, with a wooden desk in the centre. The desk was decorated with stationary, decorated with the company logo, and a few pictures, like any other desk. Behind the desk were four people. The first was a small man with dark hair carefully managed. he was in a grey suit that was obviously quite expensive. Next to him was a stern looking woman. her hair was tied back in a tight bun and she looked to be in her late 50s, early 60s. the third figure was also female, but where her colleague was slim, she was round. She looked motherly and kind with slowly greying hair, curled round her face. Finally there was a man, around 30 or 40, with black hair and eyes that stood out against his pale skin. He was scowling at me as I entered.

The portly woman motioned for me to sit with a smile before she started talking.

"Hello, I am Pomona Sprout and these are my colleagues, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick." As each was introduced, they offered their hand, Snape reluctantly, "We manage all the different areas of this branch. Before we start with the questons, I need to explain how this company works. we do not operate like most law firms. Our company is split into four sections - Work injuries, medical, phsycological and Accidental. So, now that is over with, let's get on with the questions. You applied for a job in medical. Why do you feel you are best for that position?"

"Well, I am well trained in the medical feild, having hoped to become a doctor before changing my major at university. I am aware of what you can get compensation for and what you can't and also aware of the various contracts you sign before any operation. That means I will be quick and efficient with my work."

"Very good, very good. Now in this job, you will spend a lot of the time working in teams to achive your goal. What would you bring to your team?" This time, the question came from Flitwick who smiled at me encouragingly.

"I am a hard worker and am good at leading and following orders in a team. i am a quick researcher and have been said to be a good motivator." I smiled at the managers and received a tow back along with a scowl and a slight tilt of the lip.

The interview went on for an hour or so, and I came out feeling confident. I had learnt that Severus Snape was the manager of the Physcological lawyers, Pomona Sprout the Medical, Minerva McGonagall the work injuries and Filius Flitwick, the accidental.

As I was leaving, harry bounced up to me, "How'd it go?"

I smiled at him charmingly before answering with a, "Good thank you." I turned to walk out of the door before spinnig back, "Would you like to get another Coffee sometime?"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms and good looks! When were you thinking?"

i laughed at his cheek and said, "How about tomorrow, after you get off work ant the same place as last time?"

"Sure, I get off at five. See you then, Handsome!" As I headed out the door, I could hear a female giggling.

"Oh, Harry, who was that? He's pretty gorgeous!"

"Shut up Ginny! He can probably hear you!" I heard another giggle as she replied.

"Did you notice how he was looking at you though? I thought he was going to eat you! Get in there Harry!" The giggling continued as I heard Harry let out a gasp.

"Ginny! i'm serious about this guy! He seems genuinely nice and I think i want it to be more than a casual fling!"

That comment had me smiling for the rest of the day,his word ringing around in my ears. Bring on tomorrow.

**Okay, how was it? It was torture writing this. I wrote it in June and I was itching to post it! This chapters song was Firstdate by blink 182.**

**Thank you for the reviews - I can't name you all, and I'm sorry about that but there's 3 pages of you! If you review for this chapter and the ones after you will get a mention though. I really appreciate it, it makes me feel loved :D**


	6. Right Where I Belong

**The song for chapter 6 is... you guessed it, Right Where I Belong by Good Charlotte!**

I was sat in the little coffee shop, an untouched cappucino in front of me, waiting for Harry. It was quater past five and I new that he would be arriving soon as it took around 15 minutes to walk form his work.

I was absorbed in thought, so didn't notice when the door opened to let Harry enter. I did notice when he sat down opposite me, a freash latte in hand. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Hey. What do you want to do? As much as sitting drinking coffee is fun, I want to stretch my legs after a long day of sitting behind a desk."

His cheek made me chuckle as I answered him, "I was thinking that you would know of something good to do, seeing as you're local."

"In that case, I know the perfect place! it takes about 10 minutes on the tube, though."

"Oh, I can drive us, it's cheaper that way."

"okay, well I was thinking that we could go to this park. it's got mini go-karting and mini golf and donkey rides! It's awesome! There's also this nice little pub that is a short walk away and I thought we could get dinner there. I'll direct you if you're going to drive."

Soon, I was parking in a small parking area. Once I had paid the fee for the parking spot, we strolled through the park, chatting about our lives. Soon enough, we got to family and relationships.

"I haven't really got much in the way of biological family. My parents died in a house fire, I was at my godfather's house at the time. My only living family are my aunt, uncle and cousin. I do have a pseudo family though, so be warned, if this turns serious, you've got 6 older brothers and a younger sister to deal with! Relationship wise, I kissed two girls before I realised they didn't do anything for me. I've had 2 serious relationships but they didn't end well. What about you? What's your family like?"

I avoided talking about family as I didn't quite know how to explain that my parents had died of old age 300 years ago or so. I decided, instead, to talk about my coven, even Esme. I felt that he should know, if this was ever going to go anywhere.

"In America, I was married to a woman called Esme. We had decided early on in our relationship that we wanted children, but she was... barren so was unalbe to carry children. We instead decided to adopt. Instead of adopting children though, we adopted teens. Edward, he's quiet and quite solitary. Rosalie and Jasper, twins, completely different in character. Alice, short and outgoing and Emmett who is the most outgoing of all 5."

"What happened? I mean, if everything was fine, you wouldn't be dating me. At least I hope you wouldn't..." Harry trailed off nervously.

"Well, I caught Esme with someone else. I left, knowing that the kid's would be fine. She's a wonderful mother but I don't think she was happy with me, you know?"

"Wow, that's tough. I don't know who I feel most sorry for though. You for having to face my pseudo brothers or me to have to face the 5 teenaged children!"

I was grateful to him for changing the subject slightly. Despite her betrayal and Harry, i still had residual feelings for her. I was with her for the better part of a century after all. I was however, in agreement with Harry. Would our families accept the other?

I was soon distracted from the topic when Harry asked me another question.

"Hey, I never asked, if you're american, how come you sound english?" **(AN: He's speaking with an english accent out of habbit. he **_**was**_** born there.)**

"Oh, I was born here but when I was old enough, I travelled a lot. America was my most recent area. I stayed there for a couple of years."

"Do you think that you'll start travelling again in the future?" In reality, I knew I would have to. i didn't age after all and at some point, people would start to notice.

"I think I might. Now that I'm older, I've started settling down somewhere for a few years before leaving. I make friends and we stay in contact. I visit. But I like moving around."

Harry smiled at me and we carried on walking. I had no idea what he was thinking - I wasn't edward after all. He didn't seem bothered by the thought of me moving away in a few years, however.

We walked back to the car park and then to the pub. When we arrived, we descovered that there was a half an hour wait for a table.

"Do you want to wait or do you want to go somewhere else?" I thought about it, but decided that it would be easier to just go and get a take -away, that way it would be less obvious when I didn't eat.

"We could get a take-away and go back to my house, if you'd like."

"So you got a house then? I bet it's an old expensive house in the centre of London! But sure, i'm fine with that plan." We walked out of the pub and towards the car, "What type of take-away do you like?"

"Oh, I like all of them. I'm not fussy, you choose."

"Hmm... I don't know. Let's see what places are on the way to your house."

We drove for a while and I pointed it out to him when we were nearing my house. Soon enough, we passed a chinese place. I stopped outside and we went into the building. When we had ordered, we headed back to my house and sat with star wars playing, eating our food.


	7. Revelation

**Hi, I decided to name this chapter Revelation cause I thought it was appropriate for the chapter and I was just listening to Revelation by Black Veil Brides. Sorry thta the chapter is a day late, I have just gotten back from my holiday and hhave been busy unpacking. Plus yesterday was my grandma's birthday so I was at her party most of the day. Anway, enough with the excuses, enjoy!**

It was a week before I got a call from the Lawfirm, Hogwarts firm of injuries and accidents, HFIA for short. I was told that I had received the job and I would be starting on the next Monday. As soon as I had received the call, I texted harry with the good news.

Since last Tuesday night, Harry and I had gone out two more times. We had gone to the cinema and back to the park again. We aslo had plans for the weekend. Harry's friend, I think he was called Neville, was getting married and he had asked me to be his date.

Today, we were planning to get our suits. Whilst I had some, Harry insisted that I needed a new one. At 12:30, a knock on my door had me grabbing my keys and wallet and opening the door to reveal Harry. Upon seeing me, Harry lept forward and wrapped his arms around me, congratulating my success in the interview. As soon as he had let go, he was heading to my car, my keys in his hand. I joined him in the car and he drove us to his favourite clothes store, Madam Malkins. Apparently, she offered tailored clothes of any type, but specialised in suits.

We both ended up with charcoal suits and matching blue ties, my suit a 3-piece, his a 2-piece. Once we had been fitted, we were told to come back on thursday fitting so they could be ready for collection on saturday, ready for the wedding the next day.

We headed back to his flat afterwards to have some lunch. However, he noticed that I wasn't eating anything.

"Are you alright? You're not eating anything?" He reached out and laid the back of his hand against my forhead, checking my temperature. I tried to evade him but he was adamant that he check if I was alright. That however, meant that he noticed my low temperature.

Soon enough, he was forcing me onto the sofa, much to my protest.

"Harry, I'm fine! Honestly!"

"You are not fine! You're freezing! Now sit down and let me check your temperature properly!"

"Harry, it's fine, there's nothing wrong with me, trust me!" He was determined to work out what was wrong with me. It was when he was about to call a doctor that I decdided to just tell him the truth.

"Harry! Harry, stop! You don't need to call a doctor! I can explain all of it, I promise. Just, don't call a doctor, please." He reluctantly conceded and I sat him down next to me, not really knowing how to go about this and still have him thinking that I was a decent man that was worth getting to know.

"I'm a vampire." He stared at me disbelievingly before bursting out laughing. When I didn't join in, he stopped and stared at me.

"You're lying. Vampire's don't exist! They're just fictional characters thatgirls seem to obssess about!" I sighed at him before standing up and moving to the other side of the room, only at vampire speed. He looked around the room with a confused expression before finding me standing near his television.

"Vampires arecosiderably faster than humans and stronger. If I wanted to, I would lift that sofa with you ont with one hand and it probably wouldn't strain me too much. The reason I have a low temperature is because of the lack of blood flow. I don't need to breath and I will live indefinately unless someone kills me."

Harry stared at me agape, eyes wide and betraying his struggle to process the information. It took a few minutes and I just stood as still as a statue for the duration of it, waiting for all of the possible reactions to the situation.

Harry suddenly broke the silence by bombarding me with question, "Do you have fangs? Can you turn into a bat? Are you allergic to garlic? What about crosses? And stakes?"

It stuck me as unusual that he hadn't questioned his safety around me but I decided not to look the gift-horse in the mouth.

"I don't have fangs but I do have rather sharp teeth. When we bite, it releases a venom into the blood. If we do not kill the victim, they will become a vampire, that's why most victims are drained. And no, I can't turn into a bat nor am I allergic to garlic, against christianity or killed by stakes."

He thought about it for a moment before stating, "That all makes sense. I mean, we've been around places ofreligion and you have been fine. And I'm pretty sure I've seen you eat garlic bread before. Does that mean you can eat normal foods?"

"We can but it holds no nutritional value and it tastes unpleasent to us." Harry nodded and then patted the place beside him on the sofa. I approached slowly, unsure if he would be comfortable with me in such a close proximity despite his offer.

"So do all vampires have topaz eyes? I always thought they looked supernatural." The second part was an explanation, replying to the quizzical look I gave him.

"No, only vampires who don't drink human blood. There's not may of us - from what I know, there is one other coven or family other than mine who drink form animals. Vampires that drink from humans have red eyes. Our eyes are black when we are hungry and newborns eyes are red but if they drink animal blood then they fade into topaz."

"So you don't drink from humans?"

"No, my family and I, we call ourselves 'vegetarians'." A relieved sigh was let out from Harry and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug which I gingerly returned.

"I'm glad. I new you were safe to some extent - you hadn't killed me - but I wouldn't have been comfortable dating someone who kills humans, even if it is for survival."

I looked at him in surpirse when he mentioned dating, "You still want to carry on dating?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're still Carlisle and you still work at the law firm and have a family that will probably scare the life out of me! You're still you!" His face suddenly changed as he realised something, "Your family, back in America, are vampires as well, aren't they?"

I nodded and he groaned, "Great, I've not only got to face teenaged children, they're vampire's too!" He burried his head in my shoulder and my arm unconsiously tightened around him.

"You'll be fine, they're nice. the only one that'll try to scare you is Rosalie and that's just because she doesn't like outsiders. Plus, you're amazing, you'll charm them all from the beginning!"

The raven haired man smiled shyly, and leant up for a kiss. Whilst it was not our first, it was the most chaste and it made us both relax and brought up a sense of protection within me. Harry was mine to love and cherish and I was going to do just that. It surprised me that, already, my instincts were telling me that Harry was my mate, my _true _mate and that I should turn him immediately, be with him forever.

**I just had a comment on Quotev, another site where this is posted - **eww why would you wright somthing like that?!

**If you don't like it, don't comment. I don't care if you think it is wrong, I believe it is fine, so keep your opinions to yourself. I have Gay, Bi, Pan and Lesbian friends and I am just happy that they can find happiness with another, there is nothing wrong with that.**

**Anyway, thank you to xDarkLightx, red-crecent-moon, KLS-Bluseskies, CreatedByFire, avril72381, Padfootette, Silvermane1, Lizzosaur, Samij05 and xXxOtAkU-444xXx for the comments. I hope I answered all of your questions. Also thanks for the follows, favourites and the addsto communities. This is my most successful story yet by miles and it shocks me how much appreciation my story gets. See you on Friday!**


	8. Higher and Higher

**Bit of a filler chapter guys, sorry. The song for this one is Higher and Higher by The Blackout. Don't know why...**

The next morning found us curled up in Harry's bed chatting. Whilst we had decided to take it relatively slowly when it came to the bedroom, (I didn't wish to hurt him or change him because I was carried away) we thought it would be alright for me to stay the night.

I, of course, didn't sleep. Instead looked throuhg the books on his shelf and occupied myslef with one that seemed engaging enough. When it reached 6:30, I heard harry stirring, and cooked some breakfast before taking it in on a tray and joining him in the warm bed.

"Morning, Harry. I got you some breakfast." He groaned something unintelligable before flopping onto his back and squinting up at me through ihs sleepy haze.

"Oh, hi, Carlisle!" He pulled himself up into a sitting position and grabbed the mug of coffee I had placed on his tray, taking a large gulp of it. As he ate his breakfast, we talked in more detail about vampires.

"So is there anything else you vampires can do, other than run really fast and pick up really heavy things?"

I chuckled at his wording beofre answering, "Well, most vampires have some sort of unique ablility. For example, my son, Edward can read minds."

"Wow! What about you and the rest of your children?"

"Well, Alice can see the future, but it can change at any second when someone changes their mind. She probably aready knows about you, actually. Emmett is unusually strong for a vampire, I think. Rosalie, she is extemely good with cars and mechanical objects. Jasper is an Empath. And I have been told that mine is that I can resist human blood even if it was waved under my nose. I used to work in a hospital."

"Again, wow! Oh, and how old are you all?"

"The youngest are Emmett and Rosalie. They were born in the same year but Rose was turned 2 years before Emmett. They are both 98 at the moment but Rose was turned at 18 and Em at 20. Edward and Alice were also born in the same year but Edward was turned at 18 and Alice, 19 so both are 112. Jasper is the oldest of my adopted children. Him and Alice are the only two I didn;t turn myself. He was turned a number of decades before he joined our coven. He is 169 years old and was turned when he was 19."

"What about you? I bet you're really old, If you turned Edward then you've got to be at least 112!"

"I am the oldest in our coven. I was attacked by a vampire when I was 23. I was born in 1640, which makes me 373 years old."

"Great, I'm dating a pensioner! Oh well, I still like you. Just like I said last night, you're still you."

I smiled at him, feeling truly happy, a feeling I had missed recently. Harry eevntually had to start getting ready for work, grumbling about having to leave.

"Hey, how about I come and drop off you're lunch later and you can introduce me to some of my new colloeagues?"

"Sure! That'd be great! See you later then!" Harry rushed out of his apartment, leaving me to make my way back to my house. When it got to 12 o'clock, I started on my way to HFIA with some sandwiches and salad for Harry. It only took me half an hour to get there and when I did, I was met with an over-exited Harry, waving enthusiatically form his seat behind the desk.

I walked over and joined him behind the desk, kissing Harry's cheek in greeting. He blushed at the attention and started to tuck into his food as I sat with him. it wasn't five minutes later when we were approached by a red headed man. he leant over the desk in a casual manner and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. I'm in McGonagall's department, Work Injuries. I'm guessing you're the new Medical, better known as Harry's rather-good-looking boyfriend!"

I smiled bashfully, sincerely hoping that not everyone knew me as that. Ron seemed to sense my embarrassment at this as he smiled and said, "Oh, don't worry, mate. It's only me and a few other of Harry's mates who know you as that."

I shook his hand glad that I he was acting aimiably towards me. I knew that this was the youngest Weasley brother, one of the 7 siblings that I had to earn the approval of. By the end of Harry's 20 minute lunch break, Ron had exclaimed loudly to Harry that he approves of me and that he was free to date me. That started them off bickering, Harry saying he would have dated me with or without Ron's approval.

The next day, I collected Harry from work and we went to have our second fitting, ready for the wedding. We dressed in the suits and they were altered to fit us properly. We were reminded that they would be ready for collection by saturday afternoon.

Following our fittings, I drove to a small but nice restaraunt that I had visited once before and we had a nice dinner which was followed by a late night movie.

**By the way guys, this is set in 2013. At this point in the story, Bella is human and engaged to Edward, so yes, I have moved it all back by a few years, but I find it easier to work with the current year than past ones.**

**Thanks to harrytonkslover2216, Lizzosaur, WELIKETOSLEEPANDDREAM, Lizzy Phoenix, KLS-Blueskies, Silvermane 1, harrymania 1978 and Elfin 69 for the reviews and for all of the favourites, follows and community adds.**


	9. Welcome to the Family

**Hi, hope that you are well. This week is really stressful as I am getting my results on thursday. Therefore, I apologise if the update comes on Friday, as I might get a little carried away with the results and celebrations.**

I had decided to let Harry drive us to the wedding as he knew the destination and it would be quicker than him giving me directions. We were both wearing our brand new tuxedo's and I had to admit that Harry looked absolutely gorgeous in his. Harry insited that I looked 'dashing' in mine and whilst I knew I looked good, (All vampire's look perfect, it's not my ego) I looked like nothing compared to him.

We arrived at the church half an hour before the service was meant to begin and Harry started to introduce me. First, as it was polite, we went to talk to the groom, Neville. Neville was a quiet man with brown hair and eyes. He seemed humble, kind and trustworthy and I instantly knew that he was a good friend for Harry and Harry knew it.

"Neville, congratulations! How are you feeling?" They engaged in some small talk for a while before Harry introduced me.

"Oh and this is my date, Carlisle." I offered my hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Carlisle."

"You too. It's been a long time since I've been to a wedding. I hope you have a lovely day."

It wasn't too long before we were interrupted by a voice exclaiming, "There he is look! I told you Harry would bring him!"

We looked over at the source of the voice and saw Ron, talking excitedly to 3 other ginger haired people, one female and two identical males. Harry sighed and said goodbye to Neville as the group of red-heads approached.

The identical twins slung there arms around Harry's shoulders and said in unison, "Hiya Harry!"

Harry raised his eyebrow in reply before turning to Ron, "Next time, maybe try and be a little more subtle!"

Ron's ears turned the same colour as his ears and the girl, obviously his sister, elbowed him in the side.

"I told you you were being to loud!" She was backed up by the twins, who childishly went, "Yeah, Ronnikins!"

I laughed at the exchange and the female took it upon herself to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm sorry for my brother's antics," She glared at Ron, "My name is Ginny Weasley and those two idiots," She pointed at the twins who were still wrapped around Harry, " Are Fred and George."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard lots about your family and have been warned not to underestimate you." She grinned and I knew then that i had just earned the approval of a second Weasley member. I then went on to shake hands with Fred and George. When I had asked which was which, they laughed anf joked before finally giving a serious answer. Thanks to my vapriric vision, I was able to distinguish between them easily - Fred had more freckles and George's blue eyes were slightly darker.

The 6 of us had just started up a conversation about the Twin's new business, a joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (aparently the products were so good, the kids thought they were magical) when a brown-haired woman came striding up to us. When she reached the group she gave a stressed sigh, "_There_ you are Ronald, I was wondering where you went!"

He smiled sheepishly at her and once she had forgiven him for his minor offence, he turned back to the conversation. The woman, however, had just noticed Harry and she quickly gave him a hug in way of greeting. I was then introduced to her. Her name was Hermione and she worked for equal rights. I was informed that her and Ron were dating, had been since they were in their late teens.

Hermione and I talked right up until we were ushered into the church about the what she was campaigning for and what success they had experienced so far in their venture. When we were lead to our seats, harry turned to me.

"What do you think of my 'family' then?"

"I like your friend Hermione very much. I agree with her on many of the things she is fighting for, especially gay marriage. The twins are nice as well, very funny. I can see myself getting on with them. Ginny is very outgoing but I like that. She works with Ron in the work Injuries department doesn't she?"

"Yes and I'm glad you like them. I've been told that you are a gentleman and that you're a keeper. The twins have even decided to lay off the pranks with you, thank goodness. The last boyfriend they met _didn't _meet their standards so he became their test subject!"

We stopped talking when the band started up with the wedding march. Neville was beaming and when he saw his soon-to-be-wife, he looked stunned and you could see why. The woman walking down the aisle had long red hair that was tied up in an intricate do. Her skin was pale and it glowed against the ivory of her dress. The dress itself was simple, with a full length skirt that splayed out around her and beautiful beading was decorating the boddice.

When she reached Neville, her father handed her over and they walked the rest of the way. At the end of the ceremony, Harry and I joined hands and headed towards Neville and Hannah Longbottom née Abbott and said congratulations again. As it turned out, Hannah was working in the same department as me at HFIA but had decided that when they had children, she would be a stay at home mum.

After the ceremony, a man who looked to be in his late 30s came over and introduced himself as Remus. He was a nice guy, he worked as a teacher and he loves dogs. He was also the only friend of James Potter left. It was obvious that Harry cared for him a lot. We were talking quietly about what he teaches when a little voice made itself known.

"Daddy! Daddy, Victoire won't let me play with her!"

Remus turned around and picked up a little boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes, just like his father.

"Teddy, last time you played with Victoire you broke her favourite toy! Come and talk to Harry instead. You haven't seen him in ages!"

"Oh, Harry!" The little boy smiled toothily up at Harry and wriggled in his father's arms until the older man put him down. Once on the floor, he ran over to Harry who took him to play. I watched him interact with the kid and smiled, he was good with children.

I spoke my thoughts to Remus, which started a conversation on children and looking after them.

The reception party was fun. It was loud and energetic and at the end of the night, I drove back to my house with a drunk Harry and put him to bed, a smile on my face the whole time.

**Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold is the song for this chapter. I though it was appropriate cause Carlisle was meeting some of Harry's family.**

**Thnak you to all you readers and all who favourited and followed me. Thank you also to Elfin69, Venus914, KLS-Blueskies, Silvermane1, Padfootette, Samij05 and GeorgieGirl999 for reviewing.**


	10. Entertainment

**I AM SO HAPPY! I have just got my GCSE results. I got 2A*s, 6As, 5Bs and a D. Not happy with the D but the rest is good. This chapters song is Entertainment by Rise Against because I couldn't find another that fits this chapter. Interesting stuff will start happening soon, I promise.**

I walked into Hogwarts Firm of Injuries and Accidents on Monday and said goodbye to Harry, who headed towards his desk with a smile in my direction. I looked at the five doors leading off the reception area. I knew that the one to the right was an office, as that was where my interview was held. There was one to the left of the entrance door, another directly opposite and two more, spread between the other 3.

In the end, I decided to turn to Harry, who pointed me to the door on the far left. I headed through the door to be met with a bustling room of people, both civilian and employees. I was only stood there for a minute before I was approached by a man of average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. He introduced himself as Ernie Macmillan. He showed me to my desk, near the back of the room, and I placed my stuff on the desk - my laptop, stationery, a picture of my family. It wasn't remarkable, but I was fine with that. I settled in my seat, completing the paper work that had been laid out on the desk for when I arrived.

The first day at the firm was, overall, boring. I met some other employees of the firm such as Susan Bones and Cedric Diggory. I had just worked on paper work that I suspected they gave to me, the new guy, because no one else wanted to do it.

Harry had been invited to a meal at the Weasley house, to celebrate the eldest son's birthday. The youngest Weasleys had already told the others about me apparently, as they had extended an invitation towards me. We were told to arrive at their house, the Burrow, at 6:30 that evening for the meal.

Harry and I headed back to our own respective residences to change. He collected me from my house and drove us to the Weasley home, which was situated just outside of London. We arrived at about quater past six and Harry was instantly swept into a hug by a small woman with red hair. She was a stout lady with a cheery smile and when she had finished greeting Harry, she grabbed my shoulders and studied me.

After a minute, she smiled at me and gave me the same treatment as Harry. We were then lead into the multiple-story house where we were greeted with a gaggle of other people, mostly red-heads. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione came up to greet us instanlty. I was introduced to Ginny's boyfriend, Dean Thomas who also works at HFIA. Fred was dating a girl called Angelina, a professional netball player. George was married to a girl named Katie who worked for the government with Hermione, but was at present on maternity leave, nearly 8 months along.

Harry took it upon himself to introduce the rest of his family to me. First, I met with Arthur Weasley, who I descovered was fascinated with magic tricks of any sort. Molly, I had already met and she was bustling about in the kitchen, preparing enough food for a small army with help from Ginny and Hermione.

Arthur lead us out to the garden, where there was a huge table laid out under a canope. Around the table was the small army that Molly was cooking for. After thanking Arthur, I was lead to a lanky red-head with glasses who I soon learnt was the 3rd Weasley son, Percy. He had his wife, Penelope with him and I found that they were pleasant to talk to, even if Percy did go on at times. Both Percy and Penelope worked in close quaters with the Prime Minister and he was the pride of the family, having got perfect grades throughout his life.

The 2nd oldest Weasley son, Charlie, I found worked in a zoo in Romania. He works in the reptiles deparetment and is completely in love with his job. He was currently partnerless but he didn't seem particularly bothered. After we met with him, we went to give our greetings to the Birthday-boy. Bill was interestig to talk to and rather protective of Harry. He was quick to threaten me with an array of painful experiences if I ever hurt Harry. He then went on to hug Harry and thank him for the gift we had brought - A dragon earing and a book on some rare lizards that Bill had been eyeing a few weeks ago. We shook hands before he turned and headed towards Percy.

I spent a while talking to Remus and his long-time girlfriend Tonks, Charlie coming to join us after a while.

After I had been introduced to a few more people that Harry saw as Family - Bill's wife, Fluer and their 1 year old daughter Victoire and his Godfather, Sirius Black - We all sat down for the food.

I ate only a little, which wasn't to easy with Mrs Weasley topping up everyone's plates every few minutes. However, with Ron and Siriu shovelling the food into their mouths, it was easy to sneak a few bits onto their plates without them or anyone else noticing. Harry also helped, taking a few things every so often. What I did eat was good quality, despite it not tasting very appetising to me.

The night ended quietly, with Bill saying goodbye to everyone before heading to his car, a sleeping Victoire in his arms, Fluer following him. From then on, we all disbanded quickly, Harry and I headed back to my house and, because of the late hour, he stayed for the night.

**Have a nice day and see you on Tuesday. And I hope anyone else who recieved resluts recently, I hope it all went well.**

**Thank you to GeorgieGirl999, SLFfangirl16, Lizzosaur, Silvermane1, Samij05, Elfin69, booksarecool13, raspberry dreams for reviewing.**


	11. All the Way

**So so sorry that I didn't update last week. I forgot that I was going to Wales with my dad and sister for the week... where we had no wifi...The song for this chapter is All The Way by Busted. I know that the song is in a different context to the chapter but oh well, I can cope...**

It was 3 weeks after I started at HFIA and things with Harry had been going well. We had been going out on dates regularly and had grown very close. I had also become good friends with Ron, Hermione, Bill and Susan Bones. We went on group outings every now and then, Ron, Hermione, Susan and her boyfriend, Harry and I. Remus and Sirius were also becoming good friends, as they were very invested in Harry's life. I liked them and them me, and Sirius even went as far as telling me that he wanted us to stay together for as long as possible, because I was a decent guy.

Edward and Alice had contacted me on several occasions, checking up on me and in Alice's case, on Harry too. Jasper sent me a text every now and then but that was to be expected, he never really called people. Rosalie and Emmett had said hello over the phone when Alice and Edward had called. Esme had tried calling me, and whilst I wasn't that angry at her, not really, it didn't mean that I wanted to talk to her.

I had recently received a call from Edward with the date of his wedding to Bella, which was now two weeks away. Harry was my plus one, of course, and we were set to fly to Seattle on Wednesday for the wedding the Friday after. We were then going to stay for 2 weeks, a holiday and an opportunity to see my family again.

We had already registered for a holiday with HFIA and had been approved. Harry had suggested that we used the suits from Neville's wedding but I knew that as soon as we were in Forks, Alice was going to drag us to her favourite shop and have decked out in new suits.

Harry was both nervous and excited about the visit. We had started staying at each others places more often now and I new that, although it was early in the relationship still, Harry was going to move into my house when we got back from America as the lease on his appartment was ending not a week after.

I was surprised when Harry's friends didn't object to the news, but they explained that they trusted me and they thought that I was a good guy for Harry and easy for them to get along with as well. Harry had beamed at them before turning around to me and planting a passionate kiss on my lips. The kiss lasted for a while and when we pulled back there was wolf whistling and cheers coming from everyone.

We were planning to go on a date tonight, a film and a meal. It was going to be a casual thing, no fancy restaraunts and suits. I had quickly learnt that Harry wasn't a major fan of those and I personally found it rather refreshing. Emse had wanted the best, she was old fashioned and loved the posh dates in expensive places that meant perfect behavior and massive bills.

I picked him up from his house but he wasn't quite ready so I let myself in. When he finally came out, I looked over his appearance. He was wearing skinny jeans that hugged him in a complimentary way but weren't too tight and a grey t-shirt with 'Don't Kill My Vibe' on it. He grabbed a jacket and walked up to me, greeting me with a kiss.

"You look great." I said against his lips. I felt his mouth turn up in a smile as he kissed me again. Once we had finished our greeting, we headed out to the car so I could drive us to the cinema, We had decided to go and see comedy that had caught both the eye of Harry and me, The Internship. After the film, we were going to head to a near by TGI fridays for a meal and then back to my house for the night. As it was a saturday, we had the whole of tomorrow as well.

The film was really good, like we thought it would be and the food was good too - according to Harry, anyway. After the meal we dorve back to my house. When you walked in, it looked like we lived together already. Bits of harry's stuff was strewn accross all of the rooms, mixed in with all of my belongings. Some of his clothes were in my wardrobe and his toiletries in my bathroom. We were both aware that, even though it was a big step in our relationship, it wouldn't feel like it.

We spent Sunday at home and I demonstrated my cooking skills, which I had developed despite not needing it. It was nice and I was looking forward to him meeting my family and hopefully, forming friendships.

**As a sorry for the unreliability, you will get 2 chapters today as well as one on tuesday and thursday.**


	12. Heat of the Moment

**I know there hasn't been much dialogue at all in the last couple of chapters but this one will have more, I hope.**

It was midday when we arrived in Seattle, where we would be collected by Edward and Bella. When we had collected our luggage, we headed to the entrance where Bella was waiting, a sign in her hand and Edward behind her, as if guarding her. When he saw me, a smile grew on his previoulsy stern face and he walked around Bella to hug me.

"Hey, Carlisle. It's nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back," I turned to Bella, "How have you been?"

"Oh, good thanks. Alice has been crazy with wedding plans, it's a little over-whelming. I am really excited, though." She shot a loving look at Edward who wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

I decided this was the time to formerly introduce Harry to them.

"Edward, Bella, this is my," I looked at Harry, who nodded his consent to me calling him this, "boyfriend, Harry Potter."

Harry held his hand out towards Edward who took it tentatively. Harry beamed at this acceptance before offering his hand to Bella who also took it, smiling shyly at Harry. Happy that they had accepted him, to some degree, by my family. Mimicing Edward, I wrapped my arms around Harry, a gesture that was becoming familiar for us.

The ride to Forks was comfortable, with Harry and Bella chatting about the wedding amicably whilst Edward and I caught up.

"Well, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are off at 'college' at the moment, which means that they are still at school. You missed our graduation tohugh, which got people talking. They are aware that you and esme have separated but don't know why and they know that you left for 'a break'."

I nodded and asked the question that had been in my mind since i had left, "How is everyone taking it?"

"Alice is already out buying a new wardrobe for Harry and I rather like him. He's nice to Bella and it'll be good for her to have another human about to talk to. Jasper is staying out of it. He could feel both yours and Esme's emotions on that night and he doesn't want to chose. I do know that he will try and accept Harry, though. Rose and Emmett are on your side too. Rose was furious with Esme and is still refusing to talk to her and Emmett is more neutral but excited to meet Harry."

I sighed in relief, glad that no-one was angry with me and that Harry would be safe, "How's Esme? Is she still living with you?"

"She's doing alright, I suppose. And yes, she is. Is Harry going to be alright with that?"

"I hope so. If not, we can always go and stay in a hotel."

Soon enough we were at the house. We climbed out of the car and I carried our suitcase up into the spare bedroom that was used for guests. When I came down the stairs, I was greeted by 4 vampires. Alice bounced up to me, asking how our journey was and if Harry was hungry. Harry, who was watching amusedly, requested a sandwich and was swept into the kitchen by the overly excited vampire.

That left Emmett, Jasper and Rose to say hello to. We greeted each other happily, Jasper making a wave of happiness wash over me to express his happiness that I was home. Emmett just wrapped me in a huge hug before letting go so Rose could hug me too. It was then that Harry walked back in with a sandwich in hand, smiling at the sight of me reuniting with my family.

"Guys, this is Harry. I'm sure you've all heard about him from Alice," she beamed when i mentioned her, "I know that this is rather soon, but I really care for Harry and I hope you can grow to care for him too. Just know that, whilst you guys are my family, i'm not about to leave the man that my subconcious is calling my mate any time soon."

Harry blushed when I called him my mate and turned to look at me, "Really? I'm your mate?"

When I nodded, he walked up to me and hugged me hard. Of course, it wasn't that hard to me but I could tell it was for him. I returned the hug with the same pressure before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "I love you, my mate."

I pulled back up to see that the room was empty - they had given us some space. That meant that they must all like Harry, to some extent. I felt Harry push up onto his tip-toes, so his mouth was level with my chin to say, "I love you too."

**The song for this chapter is Heat of the Moment by Asia. I thought this was appropraite as they revealed their love for each other quite randomly, even if it is quite sweet.**

**Thank you to all of the readers, followers and favourties. Thanks also to Misteeirene, SLFangirl16, Briteiz41, Linda, ahpotterlvr, harrytonkslover2216, Silvermane1, Elfin69, Hendrick248848, ShadowsOfFlowers and nannas-onepiece-adventure. I do try and take any requests and advice given, and I apologise if requests aren't met to the standards that you want.**


	13. It's Not Me It's You

**First day of Sixth Form. It was pretty cool, and surprisingly, I have a new friend! Anyway, enjoy!**

The Wedding was a beautiful event, and I was so proud of Edward. Their vows were sweet and loving and they both looked stunning. Harry was sat in the crowd, smiling happily at the couple. He had grown relatively close to Bella and so was happy to see her dream of being with Edward come true, to some extent.

Their first dance was romantic and soon enough, it was my turn to dance with Bella. The whole time, Harry was watching me eagerly as I danced with the bride's mother and Bella. It was the dance afterwards that had me nervous. I had to dance with Esme. I stood at the edge of the dancefloor, hoping that no-one would notice, but I was soon approached by Esme. She was wearing . She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto the dancefloor and I shot a look at Harry who shrugged and gave an apologetic look.

"It's Esme." I mouthed to him and he clearly understood as his face grew angry, "Help!" His face softened at the silent plea and shrugged again before heading in my direction. He was soon grabbed by a young relative of Bella's though, and couldn't get away.

I turned back to Esme and sighed when I saw she was smiling at me like nothing was wrong, "How has your holiday been? Done anything interesting?"

"We've only just got here..."

"No, silly, I meant your holiday in England!"

"Esme, that wasn't a holiday. I live there, have a job there and a boyfriend."

Her smile dropped, "Carlisle, I miss you and I'm _so _sorry for what I did. I haven't seen him or anyone else since! I just want you back! So can't we just go back to normal. Your... friend can go home and we can be a family again!"

"No, Esme. You cheated on me, and you broke our mating. And I have a new mate now, Harry. I love him, even more than I did you. I think he is _the _mate, the one that is perfect for me and I m not letting him go!" We were both whispering at such a low and fast pace that only we could hear.

"B- but Please! I _love _you and I want you to take me back! Darling!" She had a desperate look on her face and her eyes were darting about desperately in an attempt to find affection on my face. However, the only thing on my face was faint disgust. She thought that I would take her back? I had found a mate, and I loved him more than life. If he asked me to join the Volturi and kill humans for fun, I would. And not only had I found the mate I had alway dreamed about, she hads cheated on me, driven me away. Even if I hadn't found Harry, I wouldn't consider mating with Esme again.

I opened my mouth to tell her no, but before I had the chance, her mouth was on mine. But she didn't have the chance to do much before she was wrenched off of me. Harry looked furious and deep down, it made me pleased to see him so protective and possessive.

"How _dare _you kiss him!" He reached his hand out and slapped her. I winced, knowing that it was going to hurt later, considering vampires skin is like marble, but Harry didn't seem fazed. Probably adrenaline. Esme's head whipped to the side, not from the slap but from the shock.

"Oh, and what gives you the right to decide who does and doesn't kiss Carlisle? He is _my _husband!" She snarled at him.

"Yeah, the husband that you cheated on. Look, I love Carlisle and I just want to be happy with him. Please, let us be." He turned to me and pulled on my hand, "I'm going to leave Carlisle, I've already stayed long enough to be polite and I don't want to cause any more of a scene than I have."

I nodded to him reluctantly and sighed, shooting Edward an apologetic look before replying, "I will join you." We headed back into the house and up into our room. As soon as we passed the threshold, I swept Harry up into a hug and kissed him. Harry was right, she had no right to kiss me, I have a mate that I am happy with, that I love.

We spent the next few hours sat on the bed in our room, him in my arms as I reclined against the headboard. We were only disturbed when Edward poked his head in the door, announcing that he and Bella were aobut to leave on their honeymoon.

We said goodbye before settling down for the rest of the evening and the night, Harry clutching at my shirt in his sleep and me, returning the affection by keeping my arms around his waist.

**The song for this chapter is It's Not Me It's You by Skillet because I can't help but think It's Not Carlisle, It's Esme and it's from Carlisle's POV so...**

**Oh, and thanks to Silvermane1, GeorgieGirl999, Samij05, Beth5572, dhh, shmehh29 for the reviews, and every reader, follower and favorite-er.**


	14. Done For You

**Hi! I am so tired... and i applied to a job at my school, so I hope I get it!**

It was the beginning of the second week in Forks and it had been going well. Since my run in with Esme, nothing had really happened. The others had been keeping her away from us, and had been successful.

Harry and I had visited several different places in Seattle and I had introduced him to people around the community, like Charlie.

At present, I was hunting. I hadn't gone in a few days and I was starting to get hungry. As I left, Harry decided to go on a walk. Once I had drunk my fill of deer, I ran back to the house only to find that he was still on his walk. As it was nearly dinner time, I decded to pack up a picnic for him so he could have it whenever he wanted.

I followed his scent through the forest and it lead me to the borderline between our territory and the wolves. I stopped at the edge and checked for signs of Harry, and sure enough, they lead straight into the wolves territory.

I didn't know whether to go after him though. On one hand, I was worried, they were volatile and Harry smelt of me. Whilst my scent wouldn't have alarmed them if it were me, it would on Harry as they did not recognise him. On the other hand, we had made a pact that I wanted to honor.

When I heard a howl, and an angry one at that, I decided to go and investigate. I sped through the dense mass of trees, and found that I was also following Harry's scent. A sense of dread welled up in me as the smell of blood hit me, slowly becoming stronger.

As I got closer, whimpers of pain began sounding through the forest and I picked my speed up so that I was running the fastest I could. When I arrived, it was to see Harry curled up in a ball, bleeding profusely and a group of snarling wolves surrounding him, taking it in turns to attack him.

I quickly slid in front of Harry, covering his body with mine and snarling back at them, warning them to stay away. The biggest black wolf quickly shifted and stepped towards me, his posture angry and ready to attack.

"Move Carlisle." Sam voiced his request, not letting any emotion into his voice.

"No. He is my _human _mate. Didn't you wonder why he was bleeding? Or why he didn't fight back? Leave him be, or he will die. Please." I was almost begging and I could see some of the wolves backing away, now realising their mistake. One light brown wolf, that was smaller than the rest and had been hanging back even whined guiltily and curled up in a ball.

Sam called off his pack and I picked up Harry, careful not to jostle his injuries too much, but by the time I had reached the house, he had already passed out from the pain. I placed him on the bed in our room and started tending to his injuries.

It soon became obvious that he wasn't going to heal and so after a few moments of deliberation, I bit his neck. But his injuries were too bad and all of the venom I had just forced into him just bled out of his wounds. I tired again, biting him again and again in a frenzy to keep him going, to keep him with me. It was selfish, making him suffer for days just to keep him with me, but I couldn't let him die, not my mate.

Finally the venom took and the change started. The pain jolted him out of unconciousness and he started whimpering, calling for me. I grabbed his hand carefully, making sure not to cause any excess pain to him. I sat there for the whole three days, watching as his features changed minutely and his grip on my hand became firmer.

By the 3rd day, his black hair had grown softer but was still in an uncontrolable mess. His skin was still pale and he now had slight shadows under his eyes. The injuries had scarred on the first day and by now had faded, leaving clear, pale skin. He still had freckles that made his elegant face seem even more angellic. I was a little sad that he would lose his emerald eyes, but if it meant we could be together eternally, it was worth it.

**It finally happened! Harry is a vampire! Oh, and the song for this chapter is Done For You by Black Veil Brides. I love the song, i think it is really sweet.**

**Thank you to Flying Chrissy, GeorgieGirl999, mana44570, SLFangirl16, nanas-onepiece-adventure and Silvermane1. Your reviews are very much appreciated! And thanks to every reader, you all make my day!**


	15. Rebirthing

**Sorry about missing a week, but we were changing wifi providers and so we didn't have any internet for a week. We only got it back last night.**

It was near the evening on the 3rd day. I had been sat here, by Harry's side for the duration of his change, the stress causing my hunger to develop at a faster rate but the need to be by my mate helped me fight it off.

I could feel his fingers slowly start to relax in mine and his clenched eyes were relaxing too, signifying that the change was over. Slowly, Harry started fluttering his lashes, his pupils constricting when he was hit with the light of the setting sun, before his eyes fell onto me.

He took a moment to study me, obvioulsy adjusting to the improved sight that came with vampirism. Once he had finished, he climbed of the bed, testing out all of his new abilities.

"Are you alright?" I spoke in a whisper, knowing that his ears were now more sensetive. It didn't effect all new borns but I decided to be careful as I didn't want to hurt him.

He nodded, but suddenly his pupils dialated and he spoke one word, "Hungry."

"Well, I can teach you how to hunt, If you wish." He nodded again and took my hand. As he passed me, he placed a kiss to my lips before pulling me off to the door. On the way down, Harry was greeted cheerfully by Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Jasper seemed a lot warmer with Harry, now that there was no chances of him attacking my mate like he did with Bella last year. Esme was glaring at Harry, as she was well aware that now Harry was a vampire, our bond was the strongest it could possibly be. I recognised him as my mate and vice versa.

We headed into the forest and away from any people, just so Harry wouldn't attack them by accident and taught him how to hunt successfully. He took to it quickly, just like most new borns do - it _is _in their nature, after all - and soon enough, had secured a deer. It was by this point that I had realised what Harry's special ability was. When he was human, he always had people wrapped around his finger and it seemed that this ability had passed on into 'death'. With a single command, he could manipulate creatures into doing as he said.

We uncovered this power when Harry got frustrated at the deer when it wouldn't stop trying to get away. In his frustration, he snarled at it, "Stay still!" It instantly froze in place so Harry could drink from it's neck.

When we got back to the house, we decided to take some time to test it out. We descovered that it didn't work on me, but it did work on all of the other vampires and a humans, not just animals. We summerised that the reason he had no effect on me is that I am his mate and it was unnecessary for Harry to control me.

I spent the rest of the day having fun - racing with harry, climing trees, wrestling. Once we had calmed down, we sat in silence in the middle of the woods, peaceful and content. But the silence gave Harry time to think.

"What am I going to tell my friends? My family? They're going to start noticing that I'm not aging as they do, that I'm not eating."

I thought about it for a moment before asking, "Do you trust them with your life?" I know the answer already but I wanted to hear it anyway.

"Yes, of course."

"Well tell them, only the ones you trust. It may take a while, but they will understand. You will have to move about so other people don't start to notice though. You can go and visit them occaisonally."

He sat and thought about before smiling at me, showing that he was alright with that plan. He had already explained that he wasn't angry at me for changing him as he was dying and he would have done the same for me. He did however now hold a rather large grudge against the wolves as they had attacked him, despite smelling me on him and that he was _bleeding_.

We were meant to be heading back to england in 2 days and I knew it would be hard for Harry, being sat in a confined space with lots of humans, lots of fresh blood. We had decided to try and fly first class and Harry was fine with not breathing for a few hours, it's not like he needed to. It was going to be strange being back in England, with Harry as a vampire.

Whenever I thought about that, excitment welled up in me. Harry could be with me forever and that made me so Happy, and it felt nothing like that realisation had with Esme.

**The song for this chapter is Rebirthing by Skillet. I thought it was suitable seeing as he is 'reborn' as a vampire... yeah, my last few have been a little cheesy but oh well, I don't care :D**

**Thank you to Elfin 69, wofstreak and karan kirito for the comments, and to everyone else who reads me story, thanks too.**


	16. Victims of Love

**Heyya! I don't have anything to talk about really, so i'll just let you get on with the chapter.**

As we stepped into the car that was sat, waiting in the airport car-park, Harry finally was able to take an unnecessary breath as finally, he was away from the tantalising smell of human blood.

Harry was coping surprisingly well when it came to the people surrounding him, their blood fresh and warm and tantalising to new vampires. He was always careful to hold his breath around them and if he felt himself losing control, he would order them to stay away. Harry was determined to be vegetarian from the start and with what he had shown so far, it looked likely that he would succeed.

I drove us to his apartment so he could pick up the rest of his belongings - the ones he wanted to keep, the furniture was staying - before heading back to my, now our house to un-pack his stuff.

It didn't take long for all his belongings to find a place to live and we soon stood back to observe our work. His clothes were now in the wardrobe, along side mine and on the bedside table was a picture of him and the rest of Dumbledore's Army (All the different branches of the company, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beaubatons, Salem Institute etc. competed at sports and this was their team name).

We still had a bed in the room, just for appearances in case a guest wandered in. It was not only because of that though, Harry was always fond of a cuddle on the bed and I was in no hurry to end that habbit.

It wasn't hard for us to settle into living together and soon enough we had a routine. I wasn't there when Harry told his family and for good reason. I had promised never to hurt Harry and we were both concerned that the fiery red-heads would hurt themselves in an attempt to gain revenge. We felt it was best for Harry to see their reaction and give them the weekend to think about it, so Harry revealed himself on a friday.

When he got home, he sat down heavily in an armchair and explained the situation to me.

"They're not angry at you. They were at first, before I explained that you saved my life. I explained that we were mates and we would have to move about. They also know that we only drink animal blood. They just need time to accept it, I think." He looked upset and I could understand why. He had just told his friends that when they died, he would be there looking 20 years old. He would always look 20 years old. It was a tough fact to come to terms with.

It was two weeks later that I received the call. I was sat behind the desk when my mobile rang.

"Edward, could you call me back, I'm at wor-"

"Bella's pregnant."

That one sentence had me stopping instantly, my whole body freezing. After a moment, I remembered that Edward was still waiting for my reply.

"One moment. I'll just go and ask for a break." I headed over to Pomona's office and poked my head through the door.

"Is it alright if I took a break? I need to take a very important call from my family."

"Go ahead, dear." She smiled at me sweetly as I shut the office door and headed outside. On my way out I got a smile from Harry which quickly fell when he saw the confused concern I was sure was plastered on my features.

Once I was outside, i put the phone back up to my ear, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Bella missed her time of the month and she has been experiencing all of the symptoms. The only thing is, the baby is growing at an unusually fast pace. If I didn't know better, I would say she is about 4 months gone already!"

"Okay, I'm going to fly out to you. I'll be there as soon as I can, Edward. Just keep doing what you're already doing until then." I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. I had never heard of a case like this before.

Edward hung up after that and I headed back inside to look at flights and to ask for a leave from Pomona. Before I could get to my desk though, Harry intercepted me.

"Carlisle? Who was that?"

"Edward. Bella's pregnant. We never thought it was possible and the baby is growing at harmfully fast rate, so I'm going to fly over and help deliver the baby, when it comes."

"I'm coming with you."

"Harry, you need to -"

"No, I'm going. Edward and Bella are family, now that I am your mate and I refuse to stay here, waiting for news over the phone about a 'grandchild'."

I sighed, knowing from previous experience that he wasn't going to give up, "Fine, come with me."

He smiled at me innocently and pushed up on his tip-toes to give me a kiss which I immediately responded to. When he pulled back, he grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the building and to Pomona's office.

"Hi, I know it's a little soon after our holiday, but we were wondering if we could have some leave? There's a family emergency going on in America, you see..."

**Okay, the song for this chapter is Victim's of Love by Good Charlotte. Thanks to Annabelles-Snowbell, Dark Neko 4000, WELIKETOSLEPPANDDREAM, Silvermane1 and Elfin69 for the reviews and to all of the readers, followers and favourite-ers!**


End file.
